


Tranche de vie

by Legionnaire24601



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionnaire24601/pseuds/Legionnaire24601
Summary: Drew Lipsky is going to regret being a teacher





	1. Beginnings (canon)

So that's it? I'm hired just like that?  
She asked surprised, how desperate was this guy?  
"well..." Her strange new boss uttered as he started to go on about a contract, his tendency for long winded explainations being so tiring that She began to space out.  
only a few things were interesting enough to catch her interest. Things like dental plans, vacations, birthday celebrations, bowling with the henchmen, karaoke Friday's ...

"Wait what?" Unable to stop herself from asking.

he turned away, continuing as if what he was saying was normal for a villain, "yes, Friday's are karaoke nights, don't fret, the contract will hold all the details, now if you'll excuse me, I have some robots to complete," and with that he left her alone in the "lair".  
She stared at his retreating form, shaking her head. "The guy was seriously whacked, but who cared? she was getting payed right? Besides this gig would only be temporary...right?"


	2. My, you have had a day (AU 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew Lipsky is going to regret being a teacher

He had been hiding in the teachers lounge for who knows how long. Sitting on the couch with his palms pressed firmly into his Eyes, Drew Lipsky desperately attempted to forget the days events.

"So you're the new guy," a mocking voice broke through his thoughts, and he looked up to see a black and green blur.  
Blinking owlishly, Drew fumbled through his coat pockets and quickly put on his glasses, bringing the newcomer into focus. 

"Ms. Go, I teach English and, technically, literature, "she introduced grinning as she made her way to plop on the couch next to him.

"Lipsky, Chemistry, although I'll now be known for ignoring students and their experimental drills" he forced a smile.

She laughed, "Ah, so that would explain the pit in the chem lab. How far did it sink before it decided to go on the fritz?"

He winced.  
"about natural-gas-pocket level."  
"That would explain the Fire in the Chem lab, my, you have had a day."  
"I'm so fired"  
Ms. Go leaned back, fiddling with a pencil, "nah I don't think so, besides you, me and Barkin are the only teachers here."  
Drew looked at her skeptical, "seriously?"  
She shrugged, " you're the only one I've seen honestly and I've been here for three years," she got up " besides, Barkin will keep you around only so he doesn't have to deal with the science equipment."  
"I'm so lucky."

"Aren't ya?" She saluted him as she grabbed a magazine off a counter, "see ya around Lipsky, good luck with your next class you're gonna need it."  
He sat up straighter.

"why?" He asked dreading her answer

"Another Possible, although she's nice, she has a tendency to bring her after school projects with her to class."

"Like arts and crafts or something?"

"No she does weird covert operations for the government or something like that, point is, super villains just love to crash in during lessons." 

With that Ms. Go turned and left, leaving Drew to wonder if she was being serious or not.


	3. What is with this place? (AU 1)

As it turns out, Ms. Go was in fact very serious.

"BOOOYAAAAHHHAAAA!" The boys Insane laughter resounded throughout the hallway mingling with the sound of the schools foundation cracking. Against the advice and protests of his class, Drew peaked gingerly out into the hallway looking up in shock as a large chunk of the roof dislodged itself and flew away.   
"What the..?!" He breathed.  
"Yep.. that's gravatomic."   
Drew turned to see one of his students peering over his shoulder and nodding to himself.   
"Get back to your seat!" He hissed at him but the boy shook his head in defiance. Before Drew could snap at him, he was distracted by the voice calling out again.

"Ohh KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE ! WHERE ARE YOU?!"   
From the hole in the ceiling a young teen dropped in on what appeared to be black hover board.   
And Drew couldn't believe his eyes, the young man was an unmistakable shade of Blue.  
"What the ..." he murmured.  
"Yep... nope I'm out..." the boy behind him announced out loud, motioning to the rest of the class before pushing himself past Drew and calmly walking out. Dumbfounded Drew watched as they all left.

"Well I'm surprised... I expected them to walk out on you sooner." A familiar voice teased from the hallway.  
Drew looked out again and saw Ms. Go leaning casually against the lockers, completely ignoring the crazed teen floating in the middle of the hallway. She grinned at him smugly.  
" How are you ok with this?!" He snapped at her.  
Her smile only widened, " one gets used to it, " she pointed to the boy, "that's Ron by the way, or currently Zorpex or zombie or who cares whatever his alias is."   
Taking a breath, Lipsky stepped out to stand next to Ms. Go to better watch the unfolding situation.

Zorpex or Ron seemed completely ignorant of their presence and kept calling out for Possible.   
"Ms. Possible isn't going to actually fight this kid is she?" He asked Leaning towards Ms. Go.  
She shrugged, " it's what she does."

" KIM!"   
"KNOCK IT OFF RON!" Kim Possible yelled back as she sprinted out from behind the corner. "ITS FRIDAY, DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?"  
"It's ZORPOX to you Possible!" The boy screamed, his face contorting angrily as he pointed at her. Both Go and Lipsky looked up as they heard The sound of metal clanking on the rooftop.   
"Hmm he built new robots." Ms. Go murmured nonchalantly, almost like she was describing the weather.   
Drew could feel the start of a migraine at his frontal lobe and ran his hand through his hair, trying to sooth his nerves.   
Kim possible was not slowing down in her run and the boys face had gone from pure rage to a triumphant grin. Drew didn't like how quickly Zorpox's moods seemed to shift and fought against the urge to run away.  
"Don't you think we should help her or take action?" He asked Ms. Go, motioning toward the on coming teen. He took a step forward.  
"Take action.." Ms. Go mocked with a snort, and only held her hand up against his chest stopping him from moving , "are you kidding? This'll be great"   
he could practically feel the smirk forming on her face. 

What is with this place? He thought watching in awe , as a robot fell through the ceiling and made its way towards Possible, whose only reaction was a huff of irritation, while Ms. Go laughed in delight as the fight ensued.


	4. Past (AU 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years ago she betrayed her partner and made off with an amount of gold that was worth $67.02M. It was one of the Greatest unsolved Heists the world had ever seen. But that was then, and this is now. With a New Generation of heroes and villains on the rise . Shego has decided to come out of retirement and remind the world who is boss...That is if she can find a sidekick who can handle all that tech junk.

They’re 15 minutes away from pulling off the biggest heist of their careers. The Professor is screaming at the top of his lungs in german at the henchmen.She’s holding off two police officers that managed to sneak past their defensive perimeter with her plasma. The walls behind them are smoking as two of their Androids are drilling into the vault. There was a lot of money to be stolen.  
But all Shego, could think of, was how he was going to get the credit, He was going to get the most of the money, and the respect. When in reality the credit should be her’s and only hers. The idea to pull off this Heist? Hers. The stealing of the schematics? Also all on her. Every issue that came up, and there had been many, from, security details, to bribes, the Prof merely shoved off for her to deal with. And throughout this entire ordeal, he has been an absolute jerk, with his condescending tone, the smug way he looked at her when the news had given him the credit for everything and to top it all off, he docked her pay.   
She breathed in deeply trying to dispel the anger that was quickly rising within her. It didn’t work.  
“Shego….Shego… SHEGO!”   
The Professor’s scolding tone brought her back. And she realized that she had been staring at the knocked out officers for far too long.  
She glared at him.  
“What?”  
He glowered at her.   
“Now is not the time for your attitude Fraulein! There are more police here, deal with them!”  
The computers countdown gave its Five minute warning. The droids broke through and started absorbing the gold. She refused to move watching with amusement as the Professor's eyes nearly popped out, when seconds later the security officers also broke in.  
In those few seconds, Shego made her decision. The Prof in his haste to leave all the heavy lifting to her, had given her full control over the androids decisions. She turned to grin at him. “Bye, Prof it’s been nice,” She sent two blasts towards him and the officers,”But consider this my two weeks notice.”  
With that Shego blasted a hole in the roof, where their get-away military chopper had indeed shown up on time. A rope descended and Shego smiled, For all his faults the Professor made sure his goons were always punctual. The droids beeped in unison. The gold was hers.  
“Droids, order 32, move it!”  
The droids formed wheels and rolled out of the building, shimmering with the cloaking device Prof had put on them at her request and soon disappeared to places that only she knew.


	5. Present (AU 2)

The restaurant is abuzz with laughter and good conversation and she honestly wishes to be at any other table then the one that she’s currently at.

I can’t stand this guy

“... anyway if you ask me coupons...coupons are the best way to save money… i can save you a lot of money if you hire me…”

Not a chance...what was your name again?... oh right Francis…

“I love clearance day… did i mention that?”

Only 20 times kid…

“I currently work at Smarty Mart, my mom wanted me to be a computer engineer, but it just wasn’t my thing you know? but don’t even get me started on how she won’t let me live it down… are you gonna eat that?” 

At the mentioning of computers Shego perked up, ignoring the fact that he swiped her plate when she didn’t respond .  
“So you’re good with computers?”  
Francis barely glanced up as he dug into the burrito, refried beans dripping onto his hand. Shego winced.

“yep, “ he nodded, “ the usual stuff, programing and such.”  
“Although,” and he leaned in far too close to her for comfort, “I’m pretty good with Malware, ya know viruses, hacking, the whole illegal dealings.”

Shego tried not to look too excited.  
“But.. like i said, getting a degree in that was not something that would help me follow my bliss.”

Shego stared at him completely dumbfounded.  
“What?”  
All he did was nod and take another disgustingly large bite of what used to be her order while also talking and attempting to persuade her to hire him. She tried not to gag.  
“So!” he said in between bites, taking the time to wipe his hands on a bunch of napkins , “ I will give you all the quality of evil!”  
“For…” and here he extended his hands towards her for dramatic effect, but all it did was make her recoil.  
“a fraction of the cost!” he finished, with the slightest touch of a smirk to the corner of his face.  
The last of her patience was wearing thin and all Shego did was stare at him deadpan, before sighing deeply and tapping his resume with her index finger. She could feel the urge to blast him get stronger the longer he smiled at her.  
“Mr. Lurman.” she started.

Whatever she would have said was lost as a server showed up. The young man sighed heavily and pointed to his name tag.  
“Hello, my name is Drew and I will be taking over as your server this evening.” The dark haired man said softly, fidgeting with his glasses.  
“ are you interested in anything else? Or would you like the check?” Drew motioned, eyeing all the plates in front of Lurman warily.  
“Actually, i don’t think i’ll pay, i think… I’d like to complain.” Francis stated smugly.  
“What?” Shego and the server asked in unison, looking at him bewildered .  
“See, I didn’t like the food.” Lurman continued ignoring Shego’s warning glance and the surprise on Drew’s face.  
“This food was NOT satisfactory… as a matter a fact... There was a mouse in mine.”  
Shego’s jaw dropped, before looking at the now extremely pale server.  
“But… sir, you ate the all of it.” Drew sputtered.

Lurman leaned back and grinned, tapping the table lightly, “I’m pretty sure that, the rule is the ‘customer is always right’.”

“Oh come on man…” Drew’s shoulders sagged, “don’t, don’t do this… the boss already has it out for me, and i have chem and robotics finals coming up.”

“I didn’t ask you to regale me with your life story, i am not going to pay for a lousy dining experience.” He then dared to wink at her.  
Shego wished she could melt the floor beneath him, furious that there were too many witnesses around.  
Standing Shego glared at him.  
“Mr. Lurman… your interview is over.”  
“But wait i’m not done yet!”  
“Oh i think you are, that will be all, if i need your services i’ll call,” she grinned,”but i don’t think that’ll be likely somehow.”  
“The check now, i’ll cover it.” Shego said turning to the server, who gave a small grateful smile before scurrying away from them as quickly as possible.  
“You’ll regret this lady, i would have saved you so much money.”  
‘Uh huh sure” Shego murmured, “just leave Lurman.”  
With a huff he turned away.  
Shego let out a sigh of relief that she didn’t realize she’d been holding, turning in time to see the server coming back with the check.  
“Is he gone?”  
“Yeah, thankfully, i don’t think i could have stood another minute with him.”  
“Not what you’re looking for?” He asked handing her a pen.

“He had some background in computers but not really what i need,” Shego paused realizing that the server had somehow managed to trick her into a conversation, “why?”  
The young man peered at her thoughtfully, “I’m asking because I happen to be pretty good with robotics,and by extension computers, what sort of skills do you need?”

For the first time Shego really bothered to look at him. He looked like a complete nerd. Dark slightly ill kept hair, dark eyes framed by too-large glasses and shadowed in a way that told her that he was used to staying up late, probably, she guessed, to finish some needlessly complicated science project. At first glance he was utterly forgettable. But on a more critical view his eyes also looked a bit manic… in a way they mildly reminded her of the Professor's eyes, the way they would flare up when he came up with a new world domination plot.

“I need a hacker.” Shego said paying serious attention to his face to see if he was surprised or worse, scared off.  
His eyes flared and she knew he wasn’t.  
“I can do that.”

Hmmm, maybe.  
She smiled and held out her hand. He gently shook it.  
“What’s your name again?”  
“Drew Lipsky.”


	6. Future (AU 2)

“This is Detective Lurman with the GCPD! Pull over!!.”

“He became a cop just to spite us,” Drew growled snapping shut a panel on whatever contraption he was haphazardly creating. Shego blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, glancing at him briefly before she quickly swerved their getaway car to the right, expertly avoiding another set of cop cars that had appeared. The sirens of the now ten patrol cars were blaring. 

“Is that thing ready yet?” she snapped at him, stepping on the gas.  
“Nrrrgghh” was his only reply, as he started wiring the strange orb into his immobilizer ray.  
“Patience is a virtue, boss.” He snarked at her, as she took another sharp turn trying to lose the cops behind them, only to find a barricade of cop cars was blocking their exit fifteen blocks ahead.  
“Not right now it isn’t Lipsky!”  
A small sound emitted from the machine he was holding.

“Desist immediately!” The Detective screamed at them from his bullhorn.   
They were getting far too close to the barricade, for the first time in six years, Shego worried that they might just get caught.

“Drew!”

Growling her assistant reached behind into the back seat and pulled out his own bull horn, grabbing his ray gun and unbuckling his seat belt as he stood on the passenger seat to stick his upper body out of the sunroof.   
“What are you doing?”  
He ignored her, and aimed the immobilizer ray at the barricade…  
The small orb turned blue and Lipsky fired.  
For the briefest of moments it seemed like nothing happened, and then to Shego’s surprise, the cop cars and the cement barricade in front of them began to rise. Floating up in the air. The cops were shouting.  
They passed under the slowly rising barrier without issue. And through the rearview mirror, Shego saw another beam of light hit the floating debris. Witnessing it come crashing down, blocking their pursuers.  
Lurman was screaming obscenities.  
All the while Drew was laughing insanely into the bullhorn.  
The whole sitch was far too ridiculous, and Shego couldn’t help but grin.

Drew threw the ray gun into the back of their car before dropping back into his seat. Running his hands through his hair he flashed her a large smile, before buckling himself back in. 

“That was cutting it a bit close don’t you think?” Shego lightly scolded him. 

His smile widened, “You loved it, just admit it.”  
Shego rolled her eyes and changed the subject ,” What is that thing that you built anyway?”

“Oh it’s just a rewired immobilizer ray, see, with the components that i had from…”

“English, Drew, not nerdlinger techno-babble.”  
“Nrrrgh,” he whined, “i made an anti-grav beam.”  
“Really?” Shego asked looking off the road towards him.  
Drew nodded, “Yep, not a really good one, admittedly but, with the diamonds that we snatched, I’m sure i can get the right equipment to really improve on the design.”

Shego rolled her eyes again, this time irritated, “Newsflash genius, we didn’t get any diamonds because Discount-Cop decided to try to get the drop on us.” 

Lipsky’s obscenely large smile seemed to get even wider if that was possible.  
“Oh really? Then what are these?” And with the flare of an out-of-work magician, Drew reached back to grab his black duffel bag and opened it.  
Shego slammed on the brakes hard.  
Inside were about 200 diamond glittering wonderfully in the afternoon sun.  
“Ow! Hey, Watch it Shego!” Drew snapped, as his seatbelt locked itself, choking him in response to her sudden stop.  
Shego stared at him in shock.  
“How did you?”  
“Get them?” he finished smugly. She shot him an unamused glance.  
“Well remember these little babies? He pulled out five of his ridiculous lil’ diablo toys.  
Shego glared at him, remembering that she had ordered him to stop working on them. At the look she gave him Lipsky at least had the decency to look sheepish.   
“Well,” he coughed awkwardly, “I got them to work finally… and when we first broke in, i set them loose to open the next vault over. They finished faster than we did and were back in my bag before rent-a-cop Lurman showed up.”

Drew gently probed the little red toy with a finger and a small panel popped out.   
“I know it's not the amount we wanted,” Drew murmured shaking the toy about. And out flew into his outstretched palm a reasonably large emerald, the green jewel catching the dying light just right.  
“but, I hope this makes up for it.” Drew shrugged with a smile, “Happy Birthday.”

“That'll do Drew, that'll do.” Shego smiled in return and took it from him, starting the car up again.

Leaning back into the seat Drew rested his arms behind his head, “Where to boss?”  
“Apparently, we've been hired to teach some billionaire’s kid the proper way to pull a heist.”  
“Sounds like a great time.”


	7. Late night study session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College is hard

… therefore International law is both subject and source of ethical judgments. As the idea of legality and or rule of law is an ethical one. The ethical significance that international relations have, is, in part, because rule of law expresses and legitimizes institutional jurisdiction…

The words on the page, blurred and Kim uttered a low groan, massaging her temple with one hand while playing with pages of the textbook with the other.   
I can’t believe it, I’ve read this entire thing twice and have not understood any of it.  
Sighing Kim looked at the clock of the campus library, and frowned. It was almost 10 at night and Ron still hadn’t come back from work. Smarty must of made him stay on longer, Kim mused. Glancing back down towards the book, Kim looked around at the other students that were studying, some of them had been there even before she was. Leaning back into her seat Kim leaned her head back and closed her eyes briefly.  
“Kim?”  
Her heavy lidded eyes refused to open, and when she finally did have the will to force them open, Kim felt immediately lightheaded.  
“Ron?” she asked placing her palm against her forehead before turning to look at her boyfriend.  
He smiled tiredly, making his way towards her table.  
“Sorry I’m late KP, there was an “incident” involving a shipment of prairie dogs, half a cart of tuna and a brand new tug boat that I SO do not want to get into,” he sat down next to her, “You’ll probably hear about it on the news tomorrow morning.”  
Kim smiled, feeling a sense of contentment rise at his close proximity. Ron grinned back, his eyes passing over her face slowly, before they tinted a bit with concern.   
“Is everything alright KP?”  
Kim smiled, “I’m fine Ron,” she motioned to the text laying open on the table, “just getting a little tired of reading that’s all.  
Ron looked down and pulled the book towards him, frowning at the passage she had highlighted.  
“International law?”  
Kim stifled a yawn, “yeah, apparently every time we crossed borders to complete a mission, we were undermining sovereign powers.”  
She leaned against Ron, enjoying his warmth. He pressed a kiss to her hair and wrapped his arm around her.   
“How much more do you have to read?” he asked softly  
“About another forty pages,” Kim yawned again.  
“Here, let’s finish this up then,” He smiled and began to read.


	8. Seriously (E1)

“A battery is a galvanic cell. It’s no more than an anode and a cathode… separated by an electrolyte… right?” Drew peered up at his students, and could see that they were completely lost.   
Pointing to the container with a soaked sponged dividing on the left, he continued, “Here. on one side you have mercuric oxide and graphite. This is the Cathode, the positive terminal. The supply current flows out from, you see?”  
Drew knew they didn’t, but they nodded anyway. He sighed, “On the opposite side we have our anode, This,” and he grabbed handful of coins, holding them out for the class to see and placing them on the right side of the container.The team groups rapidly tried to copy his movements.  
“It’s what we find in coins and anything galvanized.”  
Rockwaller raised her hand disinterestedly, “so, like, is the sponge the electrolyte?”  
Drew fidgeted with his glasses and rolled his shoulders to loosen them up.

“Well, no, the potassium hydroxide is the electrolyte but we have the sponge soaking in so, you’re on the right track.”  
The girl grinned smugly.  
“What shall we use to conduct this beautiful current?”  
They all stared blankly at him.  
He glowered at them “a particular element?”  
“Yo a wire!” Brick tossed out from the back of the class, high-fiving the student next to him.

Drew looked to the ceiling and inhaled deeply.  
“No, Brick, No… copper.”  
“Copper!” He snapped at the class, watching with some satisfaction as they flinched back into their seats.  
Before he could work himself into a rant, the ground shook. And the sound of one of the school’s walls collapsing told Drew that another villain had broken in.  
He sighed and looked at the hopeful class.   
“Go, class dismissed.” He waved his hand wearily, Watching as they leapt to action, and began to open the windows to the chemistry lab and scrabbling out of the school.

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Baby!” A voice hollered out from the hallway.  
Drew pursed his lips.  
That voice sounds familiar…  
“Whoa Green babe, if being hot was a crime, you’d be guilty as charged!”  
Drew peered out of the doorway to witness an unimpressed looking Ms. Go and some tall blonde mullet head who currently had his back to him.  
Drew walked cautiously towards the strange man just in time to hear Ms. Go’s response.

“Isn’t there enough people in this world that i dislike without you trying so desperately to add another?”  
Drew snickered, Ms. Go and the man turned in surprise. And Drew stepped back shocked.

“Eddie?”he gasped out  
“Drew?” the man asked questioningly  
“Who?’” Ms. Go pipped up disinterested.  
The man who was Cousin Eddie, grinned widely, “Yo cousin Drew!”  
Ms. Go peered around Ed, “Cousin?”  
Drew shrugged and grinned sheepishly.  
“What are you doing here Ed?”  
“Well Cos, there’s this chick cheerleader, totally busted up my ride saying that joyriding at 200 mph was seriously dangerous, seriously she’s got to be stopped, a woman cant just going around ruining a man’s ride!”  
At this Eddie threw his arms in the air to emphasize his point.   
“Now I can’t let that stand ya know Man, it totally was not righteous…” Eddie cocked his head to the side at both Ms. Go and Drew.   
“You two don’t look surprised at all.”  
Drew glanced at Ms.Go.   
“We’re used to it” They shrugged. 

“Motor Ed?”  
They all turned to see young Ms. Possible in the middle of the hall, before striking a fighting pose. “Come back for round two?”  
Cracking his knuckles, Ed stepped away from them and made his way to Possible.  
“Later Cos!” he sent back at Drew before going into a full sprint.   
Ms. Go stepped closer and leaned against him.   
“Fight?”  
Drew nodded watching Possible’s roundhouse kick send his cousin into the wall, “Fight.”  
Go smiled and wrapped her arm through his. “Teacher’s lounge?”  
Drew lightly patted her hand, before bending his arm,“Teachers lounge.”  
Together Ms. Go and Drew walked down the hall away, as the sounds of Motor Ed losing a fight with Kim Possible resounded through the school.


End file.
